


It Just Had to Be You

by scarcelyMischievous



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, Disowning, Drunk Izaya, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Izaya is legitimately sad, Not really romantic, Potential Shizaya, Shizuo has no idea what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya returns to Ikebukuro after visiting his family in a depressive state, and of course the only person who could make the situation worse for him is the first to welcome him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Had to Be You

**Author's Note:**

> ha so basically this is based on an old role play prompt of mine that I had on cherubplay for a little while, in case the first part is familiar to anyone.
> 
> More notes on the bottom~

Here he was, back in Ikebukuro. Izaya wasn't expecting to be back so soon; he had told Namie that he would be gone for at least two weeks, and that she could actually have some time off. He wasn't  _ supposed _ to be back so soon. But there was no way in hell he was going to stay where he had gone. 

 

It was supposed to be a nice little family reunion -- somewhat. A funeral was being held for Izaya's aunt, not one he was particularly close to. The reason why he felt that he would take so much time off to be there was because he was expecting a bit more "family bonding". He remembered in the past how his parents were always about that, and sure Mairu and Kururi weren't going to let him leave any time soon. 

 

But for once, Izaya was wrong. It had been years since he'd last seen his parents, and they weren't all that happy to see him again. His father went off on a surprising tangent that nobody was expecting, whether it have been fueled by grief or not. He went on about how Izaya hardly had the right to set foot near the family again, how he had tarnished the Orihara name, destroyed any sense of trust or loyalty that they originally had, that he wasn't even worth all the trouble he had caused. 

 

Now, Izaya was by no means the kind of guy to be easily phased. People cursed him left and right; it was practically second nature hearing this kind of thing. However, hearing it from his own father had hit a nerve that Izaya never thought was even possible. He felt his heart drop, his breathing start to feel constricted, and tears threatening to spill. He left, thinking it for the better and frankly not wanting to deal with anyone. 

 

And so he found himself back here in Ikebukuro. As soon as he had dropped all of his stuff off at his place, he went out for a walk. He wanted to be around people, despite people being the reason he was feeling so...so what? Miserable? Pathetic? Worthless? Maybe all were applicable. He shuddered and stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket, not bothering to pull up his hood when the first few raindrops fell from the sky. 

 

He felt tears wanting to escape again, but only allowed them when the rain became heavier and it grew difficult for others to distinguish tears from raindrops. He stopped in his tracks though, when he noticed him. That insufferable bastard with his usual bartender get-up, looking the same as always. Looks like he was getting back from dinner, too, judging by the take out bag on his arm. "Shizu-chan...?"

 

The man ahead of him jolted at the sound of Izaya’s voice, and for once, Izaya regretted saying anything to him in the first place. Shizuo had an umbrella out, but it was clear that he’d much rather use it to beat the shit out of Izaya with rather than stay dry. He stormed over to him, a snarl on his face. “How many damn times do I have to tell you to stay out of this city, huh?!” he asked, grabbing hold of the other’s shirt collar.

 

Although Izaya wasn’t at all in the mood for this, he still managed a smirk. “Now since when was I the type to listen to a single word you say?” he asked.

 

Shizuo’s eyes narrowed in confusion behind his blue shades, and Izaya cursed himself. Judging by the look on his face, Izaya was doing a poor job at hiding his emotions. Well wasn’t this just perfect.

 

The hand at his shirt collar released its grip, and Shizuo took a step back. “You’re sad,” he stated, and Izaya couldn’t help but scoff.

 

“Wow Shizu-chan, your observation skills need a little work on, don’t they,” he said.

 

“So does your lying,” Shizuo countered, though not at all filled with his usual hostility. What was that? It couldn’t be...sympathy? No,  _ pity _ . 

 

Izaya didn’t want or need any pity, especially not coming from Shizuo. He glared up at him, reaching into his pocket for a switchblade. “I know you must be heartbroken, but I’m going to have to cut this meeting short,” he said with a wider smirk, filled with some ferocity. “Step aside.”

 

Not to his surprise, Shizuo didn’t budge. His expression didn’t even change; it was nearly devoid of all anger. “...You hungry?”

 

Izaya blinked, taken aback by the question. He had taken out his switchblade at this point, but it was unsteady in his hand. “What the hell?” He frowned. “Are you trying to distract me?”

 

“Not at all.” Shizuo held up the bag of takeout. “Simon accidentally gave me two boxes. I figured I would go back and pay for the other, but I mean--”

 

Izaya laughed in disbelief. “You’re offering me food?  _ You? _ Did something happen to your head while I was gone?”

 

It was getting a little aggravating at this point, seeing Shizuo unphased at anything Izaya said. “No, but I know something happened to you. You changed. I don’t like it.” He nodded over his shoulder. “Come over. I’m treating you to dinner. Consider it a temporary truce between us. I think I might actually feel bad if I try to smash your face into the gravel with how you’re looking now.”

 

Izaya was quiet for a moment, eyes trained curiously on Shizuo. Wow. He was actually considering this. With a wistful sigh, he put his switchblade back in his pocket. “Lead the way.”

  
  


*****

  
  


Izaya had to admit, he was impressed with how organized Shizuo’s apartment was. Considering his anger management issues, Izaya thought the place would be completely wrecked by now. Although, he supposed that this  _ was  _ one of the only places Shizuo could calm down. The tidiness probably helped with that.

 

Shizuo shook his umbrella off at the door before leaning it against the corner and stepping out of his shoes. Izaya followed suit, shedding his jacket off as well. He sniffled a little, both due to his previous tears as well as the rain. He wouldn’t be surprised if ended up sick the next day. It was hard to care at this point.

 

As Izaya took a seat at the couch, Shizuo placed one take out box and chopsticks on the kitchen table and the other on the coffee table in front of Izaya. “Don’t get the food everywhere,” was his half hearted warning, grabbing the TV remote and switching it to a random channel before going back to the kitchen.

 

Izaya sighed and opened the box, greeted by the familiar sight of Simon’s Russian sushi. He wasn’t the sentimental type, but it made him feel at least a little better. That hollow feeling in his chest didn’t go away though.

 

“Any preference on drink?” Shizuo called from the kitchen.

 

Izaya picked up a rice ball with the chopsticks, eating it as he thought. “Got anything strong?” 

 

Shizuo huffed, and Izaya wondered if he even drank. That would be disappointing, he was in the mood for it. But after hearing a few clinks of glasses, Shizuo came back with small cup and a bottle of sake, placing both on the table. “There. It’s Tom’s, but that guy needs to slow down on his drinking anyway. Help yourself.”

 

Izaya’s shoulders sagged in relief when he saw the bottle. He didn’t often resort to alcohol, but this was a special case. He poured himself some into the cup and drank it straight, shutting his eyes and shuddering. That...that was definitely going to help.

  
  


*****

  
  


Shizuo sat at the kitchen table, drinking a simple soda with his meal and trying to enjoy what was on TV, but his eyes kept on flickering to Izaya.

 

He didn’t know what compelled him to invite the flea over in the first place. It was just the way he was acting, so upset and pathetic. Shizuo had never seen him like that before, and it was unnerving. Best to get Izaya back to normal as soon as he could so they could go back to their regular routine of unnecessary fighting.

 

A little while later Shizuo got up to throw his now empty take out box away, when he heard the cup he had given Izaya. He raised an eyebrow and went over to see what had happened.

 

The sake bottle was empty at the point (but to be fair, Tom had drank a good amount of it previously), and Izaya curled up on his side, hugging himself and shaking.

 

Concern immediately took over Shizuo. “Izaya, what the hell? Are you oka--”

 

“Just leave me alone.” Izaya’s voice was emotionless, unlike what Shizuo had ever heard before.

 

“Not happening.” Shizuo scooted the coffee table away with his foot in order to give him easier access to kneel in front of Izaya. “What’s wrong?”

 

Izaya didn’t say anything at first, but his sobs started to rack throughout his body more. He looked up at Shizuo, and tears were streaming down his face, his eyes completely bloodshot. “Everything.”

 

Shizuo was surprised by the vulnerable display in front of him, but he didn’t show it. He remembered when he was younger, and he would act just like this sometimes. His brother Kasuka would be the one to comfort him, calm and controlled as he is. It looked like Shizuo was just going to have to do the same with Izaya. Jeez. Never thought it was going to come down to this.

 

He took his shades off and pushed them on top of his head, looking steadily at Izaya. “Something happened while you were gone, right? Do you wanna...talk about it?” He was incredibly awkward with how he was going about this, but he knew he would feel too guilty if he just left this as it was.

 

Izaya glanced away, his grip on himself tightening. “I-I...I’m a failure…” he murmured. Any other time, Shizuo would have laughed and agreed to that without a second thought. However, he wasn’t a complete asshole. Like hell he was going to do that now.

 

“Why do you say that?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

 

Izaya sniffled and wiped his eyes, although it didn’t exactly help stop the tears from flowing. “I went to see my family…” he started, hiccuping a bit. “A-And my dad, h-h-he said, said that-- called me disgraceful. Said that I shouldn’t even be anywhere near his family…” He chuckled, but it sounded more like another sob. “I guess that m-means I was disowned? Surprise, surprise!”

 

“Damn…” Shizuo rubbed the back of his neck. No wonder why Izaya felt so awful. He always seemed like there was absolutely no one who could get under his skin. According to him, Shizuo was the only person he hated. Yet everyone had at least one person that could completely ruin them with just a few words. Izaya’s dad just happened to be that person. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

Suddenly, Izaya’s hand was gripping Shizuo’s hair and pulling him forward. Shizuo winced, but in surprise rather than pain. Izaya was looking at him with both anger and anguish, cheeks tear stained and hair dishevelled. He was a complete mess. “Sorry?” he repeated, gritting his teeth. “I-- I don’t need you to be  _ sorry _ . D-Do you think I want your fucking pity?! An’- if that’s all this is, wif your food an’ drinks, you can bet your ass that I don’t--”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Shizuo’s tone wasn’t loud, like it usually was. It did have easy traces of aggravation in it, though, which Izaya never seemed to fail causing. Even in this depressing state, he was infuriating. “It’s not healthy bottling up every problem of yours like this. Trust me, I know more than anyone. And knowing you, there’s no one else willing to help you release your emotions. I’m just trying to help you out for once, okay? Let me.” His lip quirked. “Because don’t worry, you’ll get a swift ass-kicking from me afterward. A harder one if you keep being uncooperative like this.”

 

He removed Izaya’s hand with ease, squeezing his wrist a little. Although he still seemed tense, Izaya started trembling. And then, to Shizuo’s surprise, he collapsed in his arms. Izaya buried his face in Shizuo’s shoulder, gripping frantically at his arms as if his life depended on him. “I-I hate you,” he choked out. “I hate you s-so much. Out of all people, in aaall of Ikebukuro, why did it have to be YOU--... _ you _ ...to see me like this…”

 

Shizuo never thought he’d ever be in this position either, but he stayed quiet. Instead he kept a strong hold on Izaya. Not nearly enough to crush him, but in a way that was meant to be comforting. Protective, even. A hand went to Izaya’s hair, carefully stroking it as the other continued to cry.

 

It wasn’t until long after that Izaya finally calmed down. He was nearly limp in Shizuo’s arms, sniffling, but he was still holding on, not willing to let go. 

 

Carefully, Shizuo picked him up and carried him to his room. If there was anything Izaya needed right now, it was rest. Shizuo would just have to sleep on the couch tonight. He didn’t mind.

 

Izaya grunted softly when he was laid down, and Shizuo draped the covers over him. He expected Izaya to at least make some sort of a remark about not wanting to be treated like a child. Instead, he seemed at ease. Thank God. He didn’t want to argue right now.

 

He turned to leave, but something stopped him. He looked down and saw that Izaya had grabbed his wrist. “Don’t…” His voice was hoarse from all the crying, and he cleared his throat. “Don’t go. I can’t...I’m always alone. Not tonight, please, I-I don’t want to be alone tonight…”

 

Was Izaya asking him to sleep in the same bed with him? And by the looks of it, this wasn’t a joke either, no sarcasm to be heard. He hesitated for a moment, before letting out a sigh. “Why not,” he muttered, unbuttoning his vest and taking off his bowtie, throwing both to the side.

 

He climbed into bed, planning to keep a distance between him and Izaya, but the other wasn’t having it. He scooted closer to Shizuo and curled up next to him, resting his head on Shizuo’s chest. Shizuo blinked down at him, but honestly, what was he supposed to do about it?

 

Instead of trying to shove him off, Shizuo just let it happen. Even went so far as to reach an arm around him. It made the position easier, at least. He looked down at Izaya, who had already passed out (who knew he was such a lightweight?). Usually just the very look of his face was enough to piss Shizuo off. Not now. It was the first time he saw Izaya ever look so peaceful. Nothing condescending about him; he was completely tolerable.

 

Shizuo closed his eyes. He didn’t expect this kind of thing to happen, especially not with Izaya. When he woke up, he would probably not only have a huge hangover, but he might not even remember everything he had been crying about earlier. And then, he would go back to his annoying self once more.

 

But...Shizuo decided that for now, he didn’t mind Izaya. Maybe there would be more of that in the future.

 

Ha. Doubtful.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Man oh man I wanted to make them kiss, but then I remembered romance usually doesn't work that fast.
> 
> Not sure if I'm going to make a continuation of this, up to you guys!


End file.
